1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of forming a pattern for forming a fine pattern using a fluid ejecting process, a method of forming wiring, a semiconductor device, a TFT device, an electro-optic device, and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
As a method of forming wiring having fine pitches and adhesiveness with a surface of the substrate using a fluid ejecting process, a method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-315813 has been proposed. According to this method, firstly a surface of the substrate is treated with a lyophobicity providing process before forming the wiring by ejecting conductive functional fluid to the substrate. And, fluid of a material for forming an intermediate layer having adhesiveness with both of the substrate and the conductive functional fluid is subsequently ejected to the surface of the substrate. Since the substrate is provided with lyophobicity, the material fluid can be prevented from spreading after ejected thereon, thus fine pitch wiring can be formed. By ejecting the conductive functional fluid on the intermediate layer thus formed, fine pitch wiring having good adhesiveness with the substrate can be formed.
However, in the related art, the material fluid is prevented from spreading by the lyophobicity of the substrate to realize the fine pitch wiring. Therefore, if the lyophobicity of the substrate is made stronger to realize the wiring with a further fine pitch, the adhesiveness between the material fluid and the substrate is lowered. Further, there is a limitation for making the pitch of wiring finer in forming the wiring depending on the lyophobicity of the substrate.